Curtains
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: Written with the prompt 'curtains', given to me by cloudwatchingangels on Tumblr. Apparently, Adam's finding it hard to stay off the floor this morning. And Samandriel unintentionally makes it as awkward as possible.


_There's only 3 Adamandriel fics on here? I feel kind of sad about that... Well, I've been plotting with my friend Kara on Tumblr, so expect more!_

* * *

Adam Milligan stumbled into the living room of the apartment he shared with Samandriel, still half asleep and blurry eyed having only just woken up, and promptly tripped over a pile of curtains haphazardly dumped in the middle of the floor.

"What the- Hey, Samandriel!" the words had barely left his mouth when there was a sound like a flutter of wings, and the angel was stood next to him. He could have just walked, since he was only in the next room, but the loud bang as Adam hit the floor worried him, "Why the hell are the curtains on the floor?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Samandriel said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "they fell down again."

The angel knelt down to offer a hand to Adam, who took it gratefully, and allowed himself to be pulled up. After making sure he wasn't injured in any way, Samandriel let go of his hand. But he didn't move any further away, although Adam had somewhat gotten used to the lack of personal space he had whenever the angel was around (which was always) during the year they'd been living together.

"Dude, the windows are on the other side of the room."

"I was unsure how to fix them, so I moved them out of the way and waited for you to wake up."

"Yeah, you did a totally great job of moving them out of the way." Adam smirked at the angel.

"But you just tripped over them," Samandriel tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why would you say-"

"Okay, after we put these curtains up again, I think I need to teach you about sarcasm." he interrupted, "Now come on, help me get these curtains back over there."

The curtains in question sported a horrible flower pattern that Adam would certainly not have chosen himself, but they came with the apartment and he didn't want to spend money he didn't have on things he didn't need. But they did their job of keeping the sunlight out, and that was that really mattered to him. What they didn't do, however, was stay on the curtain hooks for any longer than a few days at a time.

They were also surprisingly thick and heavy, so he was glad of the angel's help. Carrying a curtain each, they walked in the direction of the windows and flung them on the sofa in front of them.

"Watch me, okay?" Adam said, climbing onto the sofa, picking up one of the curtains and standing on the back so he could reach the curtain rail, "You need to learn to do this yourself."

Looking back on what happened next, Adam thought it would probably have been far less embarrassing to have asked the angel to pick him to give him the extra height he needed. Also, trying to balance on the (very thin) back of the sofa definitely wasn't a good plan.

Because the next thing he knew, he'd lost his footing, and he was falling, and this was gonna hurt a lot- but he didn't hit the floor. A certain angel had inadvertently cushioned his fall, and they were now sprawled out on the floor, a mess of limbs.

Of course, as an naive young angel, Samandriel didn't find their position embarrassing in the slightest, but Adam certainly did. He wanted to say something, anything to make the situation less awkward, but no words came. Mumbling into the angel's chest, he settled for a highly intelligent sounding "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Samandriel asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm good." Adam lied. He could feel himself turning bright red, and even though he knew it would be best for him to untangle himself as soon as possible, he didn't want Samandriel to see his face and start asking questions. Stupid angel. Why did he have to be so goddammed sweet and adorable and-

"Oh, that's alright then."

They lied there in silence for a while, Adam still trying to decide what to do and Samandriel waiting patiently for the other to move, blissfully unaware of the war going on inside the human's head.

Eventually, Adam seemed to come to a decision. He quickly and efficiently extricated himself, and then turned around, burying his head into the sofa to hide his face. Of course, he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you hurt your head?" He lifted his head up gingerly when he heard the voice coming from right next to him, and almost leapt back in surprise when he saw how close the angel's face was to his. Unperturbed, the angel reached a hand out to hold his head, gently turning it left to right to check for any possible injuries. When he was satisfied the man's face was free from any bruises, he smiled, giving a small sigh of relief, but didn't release his grip.

If it was anyone but Samandriel, Adam would swear he was just asking to be kissed senseless. Maybe he should do just that, see how he liked being the embarrassed one for a change. And he'd be lying if he said he'd hadn't wanted to kiss the angel for months.

So Adam leant forward a few extra centimetres, a scheming grin on his face, and captured his angel's lips in a kiss. He noted with satisfaction that Samandriel tasted sweet, so he'd probably been at the candy jar again. A few seconds later, he also noted that the angel was tentatively kissing him back, not quite sure what to do but following Adam's lead, and stroking his face with his thumb. Adam just about melted at his touch, and it took all his self-restraint not to just collapse onto the floor again.

"Was that... a kiss?" Samandriel murmured after Adam had drawn back for air, "I think I saw something like that on that TV show once..."

"Have you been watching Dr. Sexy again?" Adam laughed, resting his head on the angel's shoulders.

"I don't understand how, but it's strangely addictive."

"Okay then..." he said. Any other time he'd probably make fun of him, but for now he was content to stay there, his angel's arms wrapped reassuringly around him.


End file.
